Drifting away
by Hachiseiko
Summary: Spencer lies awake and ponders over his and Derek's relationship. Moreid slash. Short fluffy drabble.


**Drifting away **by Hachiseiko

* * *

I don't own Criminal minds or any of it's characters, of course.

If you spot any grammar or spelling mistakes, please point them out to me!

* * *

Spencer was lying in bed on his back, long fingers folded neatly on top of his chest, looking up at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep. It wasn't that he was bothered or scared or anything of the sort. He just wasn't very tired. That, and he was thinking.

Next to him, on the other side of the king size bed, lay his best friend and co-worker Derek Morgan. Spencer didn't even have to look his way to know that his head was turned away and that he was sound asleep, if the noises he was making were anything to go by. He wasn't actually snoring though. It was something in between snoring and heavy breathing and to be honest Spencer found it quite cute. Maybe it was the way it perfectly mirrored the sounds coming from Clooney on the floor.

Maybe people actually do become their pets and vice versa, Spencer thought with a tiny smile to himself.

Spencer had once mentioned it to Derek as it crossed his mind. He tended to do that. Just randomly comment on things his brain brought up to the surface. Derek had stubbornly insisted that he definitely didn't snore, never had and never would. He'd said it was just the noises the frightening machine that was Spencer's brain made when it was forced to power down for the night. Spencer had then got on to ramble about how important it was for the brain to be allowed to rest and how the brain's activity changed during sleep and how scientists have yet to reach a consensus on why we-

That was as far as he'd gotten before Derek lifted a confused Spencer up without a word and brought him to the sofa to make out with him.

Spencer looked down at his fingers which were now fiddling with a thread that poked out from the seam in the duvet. He wondered if Derek actually was attracted to his intellect or if he liked him "despite it". That thought was pushed to the back of the genius' mind however as he could imagine the frown he'd get from the man next to him if he ever voiced that question. Derek didn't think like that.

Spencer finally looked over to the side, his eyes refocusing to the dim light of the night light Derek had allowed him to keep turned on during the night. Spencer just didn't like sleeping in darkness and Derek didn't seem to mind either way.

The soft light hit the darker man's body perfectly and created a highlight on his skin. Garcia kept joking about it but it really was the colour of chocolate. Derek looked like if you could take a bite out of him he'd taste sweet. Spencer allowed himself a naughty little smirk and felt the pit of his stomach flutter at the thought. That was one of the benefits of having an eidetic memory. He could recall every single touch, every single kiss, everything they'd ever done together. If he wanted to he could count the number of moles on Derek's perfect muscular body purely from memory.

Even though he wanted to he refrained from reaching out and touching Derek's back and neck for fear of waking him up. It didn't matter much though as Spencer had already done it before and he knew exactly what the pale skin of his hand looked like against the rich tone of Derek's own skin. It was quite beautiful, he had to admit. Like ebony and ivory on a piano keyboard, working together in perfect harmony.

It really was quite amazing how well they worked together despite how drastically different they truly were. Or maybe that was exactly why they fit so well. Like two pieces in a puzzle, they filled in the other's blank spaces and created a whole.

Spencer furrowed his brows. Since when did he become such a romantic? It was surely Derek and Garcia's faults.

The young profiler was then startled as the big man next to him shifted in the bed and abruptly threw a careless arm around him, making a pleased sound. It took him a second or two to calm down again from the surprise as he realized the other was still very much asleep. Derek's breath now ghosted against Spencer's neck, making that cute not-snoring noise every time he exhaled, his arm limply lying across Spencer's stomach.

A fond smile made its way onto Spencer's lips as he made sure to catalogue this moment in his vast bank of memories, to be used when he needed a thought to make him happy again.

He shuffled slightly, turning towards his lover and scooting a bit closer to his warm and inviting body. With a gentle sigh through his nose Spencer decided that it was time to power the machine down, closed his eyes and got ready to drift off to sleep.


End file.
